


Empaque pequeño

by LyraNakari_Jelly



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNakari_Jelly/pseuds/LyraNakari_Jelly
Summary: Steve siempre defendió la verdad, pero esta vez es demasiado vergonzoso admitirla. No todo en él es tan grande como un refrigerador.Historia corta que nació con el único propósito de cambiar un poco las cosas. Universo EMH.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Empaque pequeño

Steve seguía los movimientos de Tony desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina. El genio estaba molesto, caminaba sin rumbo, murmurando y moviendo los brazos con irritación. Evitaba mirar al rubio, aunque tampoco podía ignorar su presencia allí, y aquello aumentaba su mal humor.

La mandíbula de Steve estaba tensa, sus labios fuertemente presionados. Quería decir algo, lo que sea que tranquilizara a Tony. Su garganta picaba por las palabras que aún no conseguía pensar, ¿qué podía decir cuando todo esto era su culpa? Estaba lastimando al genio, lo veía con abrumadora claridad en sus ojos cada vez que lo rechazaba, y su única explicación es que era un cobarde. Debía decir algo o iba a perderlo. Si no le confesaba la verdad, Tony iba a dejarlo, y con toda razón. Sin embargo, fue la verdad la que lo metió en aquel aprieto, una verdad incompleta, pero que destrozó al otro.

Llevan seis grandiosos meses de relación, dónde Steve era más feliz de lo que nunca imaginó que podría ser. Anthony era una persona maravillosa, una vez te tomabas el tiempo de conocerlo como era en realidad. Detrás de su arrogancia se escondía un enorme corazón que temía volver a confiar, y que aun así, se regalaba a borbotones a aquellos que se quedaban a su lado el tiempo suficiente. Steve se había enamorado primero de sus sonrisas, luego de sus inteligentes palabras que casi no entendía, y finalmente, del increíble hombre que era Anthony Stark. Con defectos y virtudes, errores y aciertos, era alguien digno de admirar y de amar.

Steve sentía que tenía unos zapatos enormes que llenar, que no era suficiente para Tony, en todos los sentidos. No era inteligente, ni siquiera era de esa época, había cosas que no entendía y cientos de otras que desconocía. El genio merecía lo mejor, y él…. bueno, él tenía un enorme complejo que solucionar. Tanto si le decía la verdad a Tony, cómo si no, iba a perderlo. Tony se daría cuenta que no iba a poder cumplir con todas sus expectativas y se marcharía con alguien que sí.

En medio año de relación, nunca habían tenido intimidad. Los besos, las caricias y la fricción de sus cuerpos por sobre la ropa no faltaban. El deseo estaba ahí, existía y cada vez era más asfixiante y difícil de ignorar. Los roces rápidos entre misiones, en el gimnasio o en el taller ya no conseguían aplacar el fuego que nacía entre ellos cada vez que estaban cerca, sino que lo incrementaba hasta volverlo insoportable. Aun así, cada vez que Tony deseaba seguir, avanzar al siguiente nivel, Steve se echaba atrás.

Al principio Tony no preguntaba, y cuando comenzó a hacerlo, bastaban excusas sencillas para convencerlo, pero a Steve ya se le habían acabado y Tony terminó dándose cuenta que algo ocultaba. Aquella tarde fue la última gota para la paciencia del millonario, orillado por el cansancio de la misión que acababan de terminar, y la frustración acumulada del último tiempo, le exigió la verdad. Y la tuvo, pero no del modo que Steve hubiese pretendido decirla.

–A menos que quieras agregar algo, agradecería que me dejaras solo. –Tony al final no soportó más y volteó a verlo. Steve sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba al ver el dolor que sus ojos no podían ocultar.

–Tony… –No sabía por dónde comenzar, al ver lo que sus palabras le habían ocasionado al hombre que amaba, se volvió más cobarde aún.

–¿Sabes? –No había ira en la voz de Tony, tampoco decepción, solo tristeza.– Lo hubiese entendido. Si me hubieses dicho que no estabas listo, que no estabas seguro, que todo esto era demasiado nuevo para ti o que yo iba demasiado rápido, lo hubiese entendido. Incluso si al principio de esta relación me hubieses dicho que era una especie de experimento para ti, que era para saciar tu curiosidad o quitarte la duda… aun así lo hubiese entendido y, Dios, soy tan idiota que hubiese aceptado. Hubiese dicho que sí, porque realmente me gustas. Pero de haber sabido la verdad, sabría que esto tenía fecha de vencimiento, que no debía enamorarme más, que solo era un juego para ti. Dime, ¿al menos fue divertido?

–Eso no es lo que quise decir. ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso? Tony, Dios, jamás pensé nada de eso de ti, no eres un juego para mí.

–¿Entonces que soy Rogers? ¿Una burla, un proyecto, una obra de caridad?

–¡Dios, no! Tony, te amo. Te amo tanto que no creo que puedas imaginarlo. Te amo con cada célula de este viejo cuerpo, tanto que me duele.

–Me amas pero no puedes acostarte conmigo, corrijo, no quieres acostarte conmigo. Aun cuando si podrías hacerlo con cualquier otra persona. ¿O no fue eso lo que me dijiste?

–Si, eso fue lo que dije, y es verdad, pero es porque tu…

–¿Yo qué? –La ira ahora si dominaba la voz del genio, todo su cuerpo temblaba, y tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados.– Con un demonio Rogers, solo dilo. Di que te equivocaste, que cambiaste de opinión, que ya no quieres seguir conmigo. No soy una frágil dama del siglo pasado, puedo lidiar con un rompimiento sin hacer un escándalo de tabloides. No te sacaré del equipo ni te echaré de la mansión. ¡Solo dilo de una maldita vez! no tiene sentido seguir con esto si no es algo que los dos queremos.

–¡Me avergüenza! –Steve terminó explotando, desesperado por las horribles posibilidades que Tony no dejaba de decir, una tras otra. Su temor se estaba haciendo realidad. Él no quería terminar. No, no, no. Moriría antes de querer terminar con Tony, de solo pensarlo sentía que su mundo iba a quebrarse.

–¿Te avergüenzo? –El enfado desapareció tan pronto como el dolor quebró sus palabras. Steve intentó acercarse, pero Tony retrocedió, herido. Steve se apresuró y lo sujetó antes que Tony saliera de la cocina, y de su vida.

–Siento vergüenza de que me veas, de que descubras que no soy lo que esperas. –Steve estaba temblando. Una realidad sin Tony a su lado era una que no quería enfrentar, una que no soportaría.– Todos dicen y esperan tantas cosas de mí, cosas que ni siquiera debería interesarles, pero aun así arman historias y debates alrededor y yo… yo no… –Tony lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de dudas y miedos. Todavía había dolor en ellos y aquello fue más de lo que Steve pudo seguir viendo. No dejaría que Tony siguiera sufriendo.– Leo… leo algunas noticias, incluso chimentos, en especial todo lo que tiene que ver contigo. Me gusta leer sobre ti, verte, saber qué cosas te gustan o gustaban, cómo era tu vida antes de que yo despertara… Y si, puedo preguntártelo a ti, pero de este modo siento que no desperté de repente en otro siglo y ya.

–No entiendo.

–Sé que disfrutas plenamente de tu sexualidad, que nunca la ocultaste ni aparentaste algo que no eras. Que tuviste varios amantes, grandiosos amantes, experimentados, y que eran altamente cotizados, y no puedo evitar compararme con ellos. Todos creen que por ser el gran Capitán América tengo el mundo a mis pies, que tendría que ser como ellos; que mis habilidades de súper soldado me convierten en un súper soltero, un súper amante, un súper… hombre. No es verdad, no es verdad Tony. Ni siquiera me preocupa mi poca experiencia, eso es algo que puedo aprender, pero no puedo aparentar algo que no tengo. Y cuando tú lo vieras, te irías, porque no es suficiente. Puedo soportar las burlas de alguien más, pero no las que vengan de ti.

–No estoy más cerca de entender y te juro que lo estoy intentando. –Steve dudó solo un poco antes de cargar a Tony y llevarlo hasta su habitación. Una vez allí, caminó de un extremo a otro un par de veces antes de continuar hablando. Tony estaba tan silencioso que era escalofriante.

–El suero cambió mi cuerpo, hizo crecer todo, todo esto, mucho –Steve se señaló a si mismo con ambas manos, en un movimiento casi histérico–, menos aquí. –Con manos temblorosas, bajó el pantalón del uniforme y luego su ropa interior.– Antes era más pequeño que el resto, pero ahora, comparado con el resto de mi gigantesco cuerpo, es… es… –Horrendo, ridículo, un chiste, una fuente interminable de burlas e insultos, bochornoso, grotesco. Steve se sentó en la punta de la cama y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

–Hermoso… –Tony se acercó a él y tomó sus manos hasta que su rostro quedó al descubierto. No había una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, ni siquiera un rastro de malicia en sus ojos.– Cómo todo en ti, es hermoso. Por Dios, Steve, ¿Quién rayos te hizo creer que el tamaño es lo más importante? Podrías no tenerlo y seguiría amándote.

–Pero Tony… es pequeño.

–No veo el problema.

–No te haré sentir bien, te decepcionarás de mí, y me dejarás.

–Jamás podría decepcionarme de ti por algo como esto. Steve, si alguien no está a tu altura soy yo, pero aun así me ayudas a crecer y mejorar cada día. Quien tiene terror de perderte soy yo, que un día despiertes y veas que no merezco tanto esfuerzo y paciencia. Estos últimos dos meses no hubo más que besos y toqueteos y me hiciste sentir mejor que cualquier otra persona con la que estuve antes. No necesito una jodida película pornográfica en mi vida, eso solo funciona en la ficción. Lo que necesito es alguien que esté dispuesto a caminar a mi lado sin soltarme la mano, que no tenga miedo de equivocarse o ganar junto a mí, que se apoyé en mi cuando no pueda seguir y me cargue cuando sea yo quien no puede hacerlo, que confiemos mutuamente en el otro, que nos amemos y protejamos. No tiene que ser perfecto, tiene que ser real. Todo eso y más es lo que tengo contigo.

–Tony… –Steve lo miró con las palabras congeladas en su garganta. Estaba tan agradecido por sus palabras, se sentía tan afortunado de tener a alguien como Tony a su lado, que se había vuelto incapaz de expresarlo.– No quiero que terminemos…

Esta vez Tony si comenzó a reír. Sin detenerse, lo abrazó y escondió el rostro en su hombro.

–Yo tampoco, por favor, yo tampoco quiero terminar. –Steve lo abrazó también y luego buscó su mirada. Estaba aliviado, Tony no iba a dejarlo, a pesar de saber toda la verdad.

–Lo siento, por haberte herido. Tenía miedo, no quería perderte.

–La próxima vez solo dime la verdad, toda la verdad. Lo solucionaremos, siempre hay una forma. No quiero pasar por esto otra vez, fue horrible.

–No volverá a suceder. –prometió Steve, y él siempre cumplía sus promesas. No volvería a permitir que Tony sintiera que no lo amaba. Tony se alejó de él, cruzándose de brazos y con una mueca de molestia en su rostro.

–Asi que te gusta leer esos horribles chismes sobre mí.

–Todo lo que dije, ¿y con eso te quedas? –Steve pasó una mano por su rostro, sin poder creer lo que oía.

–Es lo único que en verdad me ofende. ¿Fueron ellos verdad? Los que te hicieron sentir así de mal todo este tiempo. Voy a demandarlos tan fuerte que hasta sus bisnietos lo lamentaran, esta vez fueron demasiado lejos.

Steve nunca supo de qué modo Tony iba a demandarlos, y posiblemente Tony tampoco. En cuanto Steve se apoderó de sus labios, el resto del mundo dejó de importar.

**FIN**


End file.
